For What It's Worth
by 4minute
Summary: "Do you or do you not want a solo?" He looks around the room, "I mean, I guess." "Then it's simple, you hook up with a Bella." AU
1. Chapter 1

_"You don't get it do you? You used me and didn't even have the balls to tell me yourself." She jabs his chest, "You used me and then went and told other people about it! So I don't want to hear your apologies, or excuses, or anything really!" She turned swiftly and began to walk away._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything I did, how many times do I have to apologize?" He called after her, but she continues to walk away. "Tell me what was I supposed to do?" She stops and stares at him, "Tell you that you were my key, that you were nothing more than a solo? A prize? Because I know you wouldn't have stuck around if I did, and I didn't want to lose you!"_

_"So then why'd you do it?" Beca's gaze hardened with her ice cold words._

* * *

**_7 Months Earlier: August 20th, 2012_**

"There he is. I'm Benji, you must be Jesse." Benji sticks out his hand hoping to make a good impression on his new roommate.

"And you must be kidding. Wow!" Said roommate's eyes travel to Benji's side of the room. Looking at it now, I can see it's a bit much. I can take it down." He offers.

"No, no way. I mean, it took a second for my eyes to adjust, but I can roll with this." Jesse nods his head taking in the Star Wars memorabilia.

"Look, just so you know, I'm not a total nerd. I also happen to be super into close-up magic." Benji proceeds to pull a hamster out from somewhere only he knows.

"Dude, that's awesome. How long was that little guy in there?"

"Several days." Benji smiles brightly at Jesse, "Listen, I'm already done unpacking," motioning to his side of the room, "and I was going to go to the activities fair with my friend. Do you want to come with after I find her?"

Jesse looked around the room, "Uhh, yeah. Let me just put some of my stuff away."

"Okay," Benji nodded, "I'll be right back."

Benji walked to the neighboring building to where Beca's dorm room was. As he neared he could hear auguring coming from inside. Just as he was about to knock the door swung open and a girl brushed past him.

"Me too, I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend Kimm- oh, Benji!"

Benji stilled had his hand raised when Beca ran into him, "Uh, hey Beca."

Beca turned around, "With my super good friend Benji." Benji peered into to the room.

"Hey Mr. Mitchell." Benji waved.

"Hello Benji," He nodded, "now Beca-"

"We're going!" Beca yelled behind her before pulling Benji down the hallway. "God I hate him." Beca exasperated when they were out of ear shot.

"He's just trying to help you Beca."

"If he wanted to help, he'd let me go to California." She replies bitterly.

"You'll get there one day, I know it."

Beca turned and looked at her friend she had known the past couple years of high school. "Thanks Benji."

They hadn't been friends at first, not by a long shot. She had just been the only one to stand up to the meat heads that would torment him everyday, and supposedly the whole alternative look scared them off.

But not Benji. He was grateful for her kindness and eventually he wormed a little place in her heart, and the two had been friends ever since.

Both their dynamic personalities balanced each other out, Beca threatening anyone who looked sideways at Benji, and he just being there for her when she was about to lose it.

"And trust me, you're going to have a great time at college," Beca snorted, "when have I ever been wrong?"

Beca hummed to herself, "Well there was the sawing incident. Oh! And the time you lost all those snakes-"

"Something non magic related!" Benji cut her off, "Didn't think so." He smugly crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Beca muttered. "So are we really going to that activities fair?"

"Of course we are!" He looked at her in all seriousness, "Beca. The Trebles are there."

She held up her hands, "I know, I know. Just don't pee yourself when we see them."

Benji narrowed his eyes when Beca gave him a smirk, "I'll try my best." He retorted, but first we have to go back to my room to get my roommate."

"I'm sure he's a big boy and can manage on his own." Beca said sarcastically.

Benji just rolled his eyes and continued forward.

* * *

"And you know they won the ICCA last year, right?"

"Yes Benji. I remember, we watched it together. And every other competition they've been in."

Beca looked at Benji who gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited."

"I know," Beca smiled, "Now which dorm is yours?"

"Right here!" They walked up to a door, "Wait till you see my side." Benji slowly opened the door so Beca could peer inside.

Her eyes widened at the sight, "Huh." She walked into the room, "Not as bad as your room back home."

She looked around the space, seeing exactly where each roommate's side ended and begun.

"And this is my roommate Jesse." Beca turned, and her stomach dropped a little. "Jesse, this is Beca."

"Hey!" The idiot pointed at her, "I know you!"

"You do?" Benji asked.

"No you don't." She turned to Benji, "He doesn't."

Jesse took a step forward, "Yes I do, I remember, because I sang to you."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Come on Benji, let's go see your nerd singing."

Benji looked between the two, a confused expression on his face, he was about to speak up before Beca pulled him out of the room.

Jesse followed.

* * *

The trio made their way to the quad just as a group of frat boys passed chanting a song.

Beca rolled her eyes at the group.

"That's a double negative!" Benji called out.

"That's a lot of negatives." Jesse muttered.

"Follow me." Benji began,"There's only one group on this campus worth joining. As far as Barden goes, that's what being a man is all about."

Just as they three were walking over the group burst out into their rendition of 'Let It Whip'. Beca tried her best to stifle her laughter.

"The Treblemakers." Benji continued, "The rock stars of a cappella, the messiahs of Barden. Well, you know, not including athletes, frat guys or actual cool people."

"Organized nerd singing. This is great." Jesse nodded his head listening to the song.

Beca rolled her eyes, they were both a couple of dorks.

"Yeah, it makes so much sense. How's your voice?"

Jesse sung out a verse, and Beca was surprised to see he wasn't half bad.

"Woah, nice!" Benji turned to Beca, who looked back at him, "This is going to be awesome!"

He reminded her of a little kid on Christmas, "Just remember what I told you earlier. No peeing yourself."

Jesse scoffed behind the two, Beca gave him a look.

"Come on Beca! Let's go!" Benji grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to the group of Trebles.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" She trailed after him.

For being a whole bunch of nerds singing, they weren't too bad. Maybe better if they chose a different song.

"They're so amazing." Benji murmured to himself.

"When you came in and you were just strumming the guitar and it was like totally off key, I wanted to choke you!" A shorter Treble was screaming at a team member.

Beca raised an eyebrow looking at Benji, he really wanted to join this group of guys?

"Bumper." Some hipster Indian commented.

"I wanted to choke you out!" The Treble continued to scream.

"Okay, it's just a normal day."

"Hey," Beca grabbed his hand, she could see he was stressing out, "You got this." Benji smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hi. Hi. Benjamin Applebaum." Benji let go of Beca and extended a hand, which was rejected, "I saw you guys perform at a Mall of America three years ago. Totally changed my life. I have not stopped thinking about you since."

"Thank you." The angry Treble replied.

"And Bumper, huge fan. Your arrangement of Lovin' Spoonful's 'Do You Believe In Magic' inspired me," Benji did a little magic trick, "to become a certified illusionist."

"Wow." Jesse laughed, Beca met his eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal cords so I'm gonna need you to scoot. Skedaddle."

"But why don't we just exchange emails, and then totally hang out right now, together?" Benji was rambling, Beca thought, he did that when he was nervous.

"No. Hard pass. Hard pass. What a nerd alert." The fellow Trebles laughed along with their leader.

"Hey!" Beca stepped forward, "Why don't you back off?"

"Excuse me?" Bumper turned back to her.

"You heard me." she crossed her arms.

"Beca, really, it's fine." He laid a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off. Beca had been sticking up for Benji for years, she wasn't going to stop now.

"You heard him emo girl, run along."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "He's just trying to be your friend, you don't have to be such a dick."

"What are you, his girlfriend?"

"Bitch, what if I am?" She could hear a few Trebles snicker, "Come on Benji let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Beca you didn't have to do that."

"What was I supposed to do?" Beca asked, "Just let him bully you?"

"All I'm saying is that this isn't high school anymore." Benji mumbled.

"Oh so you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Beca retorted.

"Beca,"

"No it's fine." She held up her hands, "Don't worry about me, I'll see you around."

"Beca, that's not what I meant!" Benji called after her, but she was already gone.

"Hey," Jesse spoke up, "She'll be fine, just give her some time."

"You don't know Beca like I do, it'll be awhile." Benji mumbled dejectedly.

* * *

Benji was too nice for his own good, Beca thought. He would let those guys treat him like dirt and not even bat an eyelash.

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, she had no idea where she was either.

"Shalom!" Beca turned to see a DJ table.

Walking over she was confronted with a rather large girl, "Ah yeah, DJs. Deaf Jews, oh." She proceeded to play a little turn table.

"Shalom!"

"That's not a real word but keep trying. You will get there!"

"Not many Jewish people where you're from?" Beca asked bemused.

"No. I did do Fiddler on the Roof though in high school. It was like me and some Aboriginals. It was really Jewish. It was full-on Jew." Beca nodded before slowly making an exit, "Hey guys. Alright, I'll give you my number."

Shaking her head Beca walked down the path of booths and clubs, coming across an internship table.

Grabbing a flyer she scanned the list and saw an opening for a radio station. Not too bad, she thought, at least it's music related.

Waiting for the person in front of her to finish, Beca picked up a pen and signed her name.

"Look at that." Beca turned to see Benji's roommate, "We'll be working together." He gave her a smile.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "in your dreams."

"Well pinch me," Jesse leaned closer, "because I'm dreaming." She followed his arm pointing to where he had signed up one space above hers.

Beca rolled her eyes, "You're such a weirdo." Maneuvering around Jesse she began to walk away.

"And so are you." He said, catching up to her.

A beat.

"Where'd Benji go?" Beca asked, still trying to get this kid to leave her alone.

"He saw some magic club and got all caught up in that."

"That does sound like him." Beca mused to herself.

They walked in silence.

"So are you guys like a thing or,"

Beca stopped in her tracks, "What? Aha, no." Beca laughed a little, "Why would you think that?"

"Well back there you had said-"

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" They turned to see some red head holding out a flyer.

"So this is like, a thing now?" Beca asked thinking about the other group she saw already.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes." Beca mumbled looking at this girl.

"There's four groups on campus. The Belles. That's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics." She gestured to a group dressed like the 90s, "They sing a lot of Madonna. The high notes. They're not particularly motivated. And then there's-" Beca looked over to see the Trebles singing another song, "So are you interested?"

"Sorry, its just, it's pretty lame."

"Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." The blonde one spoke up, Beca tried to hold back her laughter.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." The red head continued selling it.

"On purpose?" Jesse let a snort escape.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch." Beca raised her eyebrows, taken aback.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" She held out a flyer.

"You should do it Bec! It'd be fun." Jesse said, "You a Bella, me a Treble."

Beca gave Jesse a look, "Don't call me that." She turned back to the girls, "Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys."

Jesse smiled politely and grabbed a flyer, but Beca had already turned and walked away from the three.

"Hey!" Jesse called after her, "I got you this." He said handing her a flyer.

"Oh, you're still here?" Ignoring the flyer.

"You know," Jesse began offhandedly, "you should probably get all of this while you can." Beca rolled her eyes while he gestured to his body, "Because when I become a Treble I probably won't have time for you."

"Oh no. How sad." Beca sighed sarcastically.

"Ya know, I think we're going to be best friends," Beca scoffed, "and or lovers."

"Don't say lovers." Beca's lip curled in disgust.

Jesse laughed, "What's your deal?" She turned, "Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious then she takes of her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses."

"Well then you're half way there." Beca met his gaze, what a weirdo.

"Listen, I'm gonna go now." Beca slowly walked away.

"I'll see you around!" He said waving.

"Let's hope not." She muttered to herself, waving back and putting on a very fake smile.

* * *

And Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes when she found the Bellas flyer some how stuck in her back pocket.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. ****As you might have been able to tell, it is AU. ****Oh and for all future references, I do not own Pitch Perfect, and probably never will. **

******Hope you like it! More to come soon. **

******-4minute**


	2. Chapter 2

**_August 24th, 2012_**

"Hey Benji." Jesse had just gotten out of his philosophy class.

"Hey!"

"Hey?" Jesse looked at the swords scattered across the floor, "Uhh, what's this?"

Benji scrambled to his feet, "Oh, it's just for a magic trick."

"Aha." Jesse nodded his head, pretending to understand, "Okay, well, I just need to grab a few things, and I'm out."

"Actually," Jesse looked up from his desk, "If you could just help me with one thing?"

"I'm kinda running late as it is."

"Please, it'll only take one second."

Jesse glanced at the floor full of sharp swords and then back at his roommate, "Okay," he conceded, "but it's gotta be quick."

Benji's face lit up, "Thank you so much! Okay, just take this one-"

* * *

"I'm Luke, station manager. You must be Becky, the intern?"

"Um, it's uh-"

"Hey, man what's up. I'm Jesse" He reached out, but was denied a hand shake.

"I'm Luke. You're late."

Jesse nodded his head, accepting that this guy was probably not too excited about interns. Glancing over he saw the girl his roommate is friends with, smiling when she quickly averted her eyes from his gaze, "Still know you." Jesse whispered in her ear.

"No you don't." Beca retorted.

"Yeah, I do." Jesse said loud enough for Luke to notice.

"He doesn't." Beca reassured Luke.

"Totally know her."

"Okay, cool. Well you guys can figure it out while you're stacking CDs." He motioned to the crates, "When you're done, there's more. Now you guys will be spending a lot of down time together, so please just no sex on the desk. I've been burned before."

Jesse watches Luke leave the room, "Even he knows we're going to be best friends and or lovers."

"Do I know you?"

"You do, I sang to you. I remember because you were in a taxi. Wait, is your dad a taxi driver?"

"No." Beca starred at him as he wouldn't shut up.

"Oh, okay." Jesse looked up to see Beca starring into the booth, "Luke's attractive, huh? Excellent bone structure, fancy British accent, really cool tattoos, I think we just met my nemesis."

"This sucks," She cut him off, "I wanted to play music."

"Not me. I'm here for one reason only. I really love stacking CDs."

Beca gave him a tight smile as he walked over to the shelves.

The two silently stacked while Luke sat in the booth, until Beca broke the quiet, "So," she began, "Is Benji doing okay?"

Jesse glanced at her from over a shelf, it had been a few days since the activities fair and he hadn't seen Beca come around to talk to Benji at all.

"I suppose, he's been spending a lot of his time singing and playing with his magic sets." Jesse's voice held a playful tone as he descried his quirky roommate, and Beca didn't find she liked it.

"It's not bad if he like magic." Beca said, coming off more as a threat.

"I never said that." Jesse replied, surprised by Beca's defensiveness towards Benji, "Just different is all, especially with the swords and all."

"What's he doing with the swords?" Beca asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Last I checked, shoving them through a box."

"And you didn't ask?"

"Actually," Jesse picked up a second crate Luke had left outside the booth, "I helped him."

"Why?"

"He asked." Jesse shrugged his shoulders, "Plus, I'm a nice person."

"Yeah." Beca scoffed.

A beat.

"So have you guys been friends long?"

"All of high school." Beca replied, opening and closing CD cases.

"And you both decided on Barden?"

"More or less." Beca replied thinking of her forceful college experience. Jesse stopped talking after that, he could see Beca wasn't very interested in doing so.

The next hour being spent of cases hitting shelves and Luke's voice filling the room over the radio. Not to mention Jesse's wandering eyes every time Beca would turn her back.

* * *

"Hey Jesse! Wait up!" Jesse turned to see Beca walking towards him.

It was a little after 5 when Luke let the two of them go. Students were milling around the campus and Jesse was on his way back to his dorm.

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long." Jesse threw her a sideways smile.

"No." Beca answered, "I was wondering if you could show me to your dorm?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, "So I can see Benji." She finished with a disapproving look.

"Yeah, sure. I knew that's what you meant." Beca stares, "Come on _Becky_, it's this way." Jesse turns and heads down the sidewalk, Beca in tow.

"Don't call me that." Beca's face soured.

"You know, I'm not quite sure what to call you." Beca glanced over at him, "You don't like Bec, you don't like Becky-"

"Beca," She cut him off, "just Beca."

"Got it. Becaw." Jesse said, enunciating the ending loudly.

"Beca." She repeated in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Jesse smiled.

Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

As they near said room, Beca can hear the distinct sound of Benji's voice. Jesse opens the door for Beca, and she smiles at the sight of Benji singing from sheet music.

"I didn't know you were into Kelly Clarkson?" Beca asks bemused by his music choice with her arms crossed.

Benji whirled around, dropping his papers in the process, "Beca! What, uh, what are you doing here?"

Beca collapsed on top of Benji's bed as Jesse shut the door behind him, "Can't I visit my friend?" She threw her backpack on the ground, "So what's with the music?"

Jesse watched as Benji smiled brightly as he picked up his papers and sat beside Beca to explain his audition music. Jesse was astounded by the easy relationship the two held, carelessly ignoring the fight they had days earlier, acting as it had never happened. He starred from his bed at Beca as she intently listened, glancing between Benji and the sheets in his hands.

Jesse was curious to learn more this girl who wore an armor of a harsh and sardonic attitude, protecting whatever it was she held inside.

"-Jesse too."

Jesse snapped out of his phase, "Hmm?"

"You're auditioning next week, right?"

Jesse looked between the two before he realized what they were talking about, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there."

"And I think you should audition for a group too Bec!" Benji held out the sheet music, "This is the song we have to sing."

"No thanks Benji." she pushed away the papers, "You know I'm not interested in anything like that."

"But remember when we watched the ICCA? The all girl group that made it to Nationals goes here, you could be apart of the Bellas!"

"You mean the group that had the girl upchuck her lunch? Yeah, no thanks."

"Besides," Jesse spoke up, "You said you can't even sing."

"Can't sing?" Benji gave Beca a quizzical look, "That's not true at all."

Beca shot Jesse a glare, "It's not like it even matters, I'm not trying out."

"Will you at least think about it? Please?"

Beca let out an exasperated sigh, "I better get going it's getting kinda late."

Benji looked down at his watch, "But Beca, it's only-"

"Good luck with your singing." Beca cut him off, standing up from the bed and grabbed her backpack, "And quit it with the swords before you hurt yourself again." Benji looked over at Jesse. "Bye Jesse." She said before leaving out the door.

Benji shoulders slumped, sighing as he put away his papers.

"Is she always like that?" Jesse asked.

"Hmm?" Benji faced Jesse, "Oh Beca? No, well not always. She's just still mad about this whole college thing."

Jesse's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Her dad's a professor here, and he's making her attend Barden, but she'd rather be in California."

Jesse nodded, absorbing the new information he'd just learned.

* * *

**_August 26th, 2012_**

She felt the sun disappear.

"Can I help you with something?" Beca didn't bother to open her eyes. There were only one of three people on the campus who would be standing in front of her.

"I saw you and I thought I'd say hi."

Beca opened an eye, her hand protecting them from the sun since he had shifted, "And why is that?"

"Well we both have to be at the station in," Jesse glanced at his phone, "twelve minutes exactly." He smiled down at her.

"And I'm trying to make that twelve minutes worth something, so if you don't mind." Beca motioned with her hand, closing her eyes.

"Well, you know that it's an eight minute walk from here to the station."

"And I have four minutes."

"I suppose I do too then." Beca could hear Jesse sitting down beside her, sighing she sat up and began to put her laptop and headphones in her backpack. "Hey?" Jesse asked, "Where you going? We've got, three minutes now."

Beca stood up and looked down at Jesse, "Come on, we're going to be late."

Jesse jumped up, hands on backpack straps. Beca gave him a once over, from his laced up gym shoes, to goofy smile and puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes once before walking away.

"So, I hear you can sing." Jesse catches up to up her.

Beca raises an eyebrow, "Who said that?"

"Well Benji mentioned it the other day."

"Benji says a lot of things." Beca folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure you have a beautiful voice."

"And you're sure of this?" Beca looked over at Jesse.

"Yup." Jesse nodded looking straight ahead, "I'm a people person," He met her gaze smiling, "I know these things."

Beca turned back forward.

"So you think you'll audition for the Bellas?"

"No." Beca answered.

"I'm sure you'd make it, besides it could be fun."

"I'm not here to have fun or join any groups, or make any friends."

"So then why are you here?" Jesse asked.

Beca stopped in her tracks, "Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering." Jesse replied.

She examined him closely, "Well don't." Beca swiftly turned and walked away.

It was a few moments before Jesse was beside Beca again, "Okay, no wondering. Got it."

Beca rolled her eyes, "So is this going to be a thing?"

"What do you mean?"

Beca pointed at him, "You, always around."

Jesse smiled, "Depends, do you want it to be?"

Beca huffed, rolling her eyes again, but this time more playfully.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**A/N: First off; Gee whiz everybody! I'm just flattered by all of you that favorited, followed, or reviewed. I'm a tad bit starstruck to say the least, because some of you out there that took the time to read my story have very impressive stories of your own that I myself have favorited and followed. So thanks a bunch! :)**

**Next; Sorry for the delay. I'm being very hypocritical because I hate waiting for updates, and I've let this one go almost two weeks. I vow to try to get a chapter a week. It's just this chapter is kinda a filler, and it was just blah and hard to write. So I apologize.**

**In case anyone noticed, I changed last chapter because I wanted every chapter to have dates, as you can see in this one. So don't feel the need to go reread. Not that big of a deal.**

**Well till next time, Too da lo! ~4minute**


	3. Chapter 3

_**August 31st, 2012**_

"And she just barged right in there! No warning or anything!"

"Well did she seem nice?"

"Benji, you're missing the point, the girl was bat shit crazy."

"Or maybe she thought you had a nice voice, which you do by the way." Beca sighed and averted her eyes. "You should just give it a chance Becs."

"You sound like my dad."

"Well he's got a point."

"You haven't even heard the best part, he's blackmailing me into joining a club by offering L.A. next year."

"It doesn't sound like blackmail if you get something out of it."

"He thinks that somehow someway I'll actually want to stay in this hell hole if I join something."

"Then what do you have to loose?"

"People will know that I'm a part of nerd singing."

"It's not like you know anyone here anyway." Benji pointed out.

"Well I'll know."

"Just promise me that you'll consider it." Beca gave Benji her annoyed look, "And even if you hate it, at least it'll get you closer to producing music."

"Sure thing Benji."

"Promise me Beca." He demanded.

"I promise I'll think about it Benji." Beca replied back like a childish tone.

"If you want, I can help you prepare for the audition?"

"I still haven't thought about it yet Benji."

"Okay Beca," He rolled his eyes, a beat. "So how's school going?"

"Wouldn't know, haven't gone to many classes. You?"

"Well my communications class is pretty fun, and my choir class is amazing."

"So cool." Beca replied, very disinterested.

"And how's Kimmy Jin?"

"I'm convinced she doesn't speak English."

"Beca." Benji said sternly.

"What?" She complained, "How's your roommate situation?"

"You tell me, it seems you spend more time with him than I do."

"That's not true, we just work together."

"I don't know, whenever I see you around campus he isn't too far away."

"That's because the nerd can't take a hint."

"Why? What has he done?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, nothing's happened. He's just annoying as always." Beca stood up from Benji's bed, "Speaking of which, I was supposed to be at the station ten minutes ago."

"You're going to get fired from there you know?"

"All I do is stack CDs, it's not that big of a deal."

She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, "Wait Bec! You need the audition music for tomorrow!"

"Good bye Benji!" Beca spoke over him as she shut the door behind herself.

* * *

"You're here."

"I am, and so are you." Beca dropped her bag unceremoniously onto the ground and walking over to the table full of crates.

"I didn't think you were coming."

Beca looked up, "No need to worry dear." She said sarcastically, "I was just with Benji, it's the only time I can see him and know you aren't there."

Jesse placed his hand over his chest, "My heart swoons."

Beca scoffed.

* * *

**_September_****_ 1st, 2012_**

"Beca." She feels someone shaking her side, "Beca, get up."

She moans and rolls over to face the wall.

"Beca, I think I broke your laptop."

Beca springs up, "You did what!?" She screams.

"Oh good." Benji smiles, "You're awake."

Ignoring his comment, Beca quickly rolls out of bed and scrambles to her desk. She lays her hands over all of her equipment, making sure nothing is broken. Turning in her chair she stares at Benji, "What could you possibly want?"

Benji is unaffected by the ice in her voice, already used to her morning personality. "Well I thought you should know that auditions are in an hour."

"Oh yeah?" Beca brushes past him and flops back on to her bed, pulling the covers around her. "Well good luck."

Benji plops down beside her, "Beca please. You're not going to have any fun here if you sleep all day."

"I'm not going to have any sleep if everyone keeps interrupting me."

Benji sighed, "Oh, I get it now."

Beca rolled over to face Benji, "What?"

"No it's fine. I'm not going to pressure you into auditioning if you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of-"

Benji stood up, "I'll see ya later."

"Benji! I'm not-" She was cut off by the door shutting behind Benji.

Beca huffed.

Beca Mitchell is not afraid of anything. Let alone a group of girls that don't even have any instruments but their mouths.

But she's not going to fall for this trick so easily. This is exactly what he wants her to do. Get angry that he thinks she's afraid, and then prove him wrong.

And she's already one step ahead. He's trying to use reverse psychology on her.

Beca lies back down on her bed.

She's not going to fall for it this time.

Closing her eyes Beca thinks of all her unfinished mixes she can work on today.

Not going to fall for it.

Beca groaned.

He was going to pay for this.

* * *

She stands in the hallway contemplating what she's about to do.

Does she really want to join an A Capella group? That would probably take up a lot of her time. Plus the blonde girl at the activities fair seemed a little high strung. Hell, she didn't even have anything to sing.

But to pass up her father's offer? That'd be insane.

Beca takes a deep breath.

She walks towards the entrance of the stage and peers inside. She can't really her what anyone's saying inside but shower girl motions for her to come forward.

"Hello. Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca lies, she just didn't want to.

"That's okay. Sing anything you want."

She looks around the room and her eyes land on the cup on the table, "Uh, may I?"

* * *

"Ladies welcome to Aca-Initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach."

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca says to herself.

"Just living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in."

Beca stands off to the side and watched the rest of the Bellas walk down the steps.

"Beca! Beca!"

"Wow." Beca smiled as Jesse drunkenly climbed over the rows.

"Be-caw! Be-caw!" Jesse laughed when he reached her, "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No." Beca shook her head.

"You're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable." Jesse smiled and nodded his head when Beca raises an eyebrow.

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this."

"No. I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry."

"You okay? Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Beca nudged Jesse, "You almost fell over?"

"No, she didn't. You know I could-" Jesse mumbled to himself.

"Can you pass a sobriety test right now?"

"Yep."

"Can you stand up straight?" She pushed him again.

"See how I come right back?" Jesse leaned backwards and forwards, "And I come right back."

"Right. Wow." Beca says unimpressed.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"It sounds great."

"I'm gonna go get you a drink."

"Go for it." She replies.

"I think you need to get on this level."

"Please be careful." She called watching Jesse walk back over the rows of seats eater than stairs.

"Hi." Chloe runs up and grabs Beca's hands who let's out a sound of surprise, "I am so glad that I met you. I think that we're gonna be really best friends."

"Yeah. Well, you saw me naked, so." Beca winked.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry about that, but you have a great voice. And now look!" Chloe throws her hands up, "You're a Bella!"

Beca plasters on an overly fake smile and squeals along with Chloe, "Yeah! It's great!"

Chloe dramatically sighs, "This is going to be the best year ever." She punctuates each word.

Beca smiles and looks over to see Jesse trying to figure out the keg pump.

Chloe follows her eyes, "Oh! He's a cutie." She looks a little closer, "Too bad he's a Treble."

"What?" Beca snaps her head back, "No, no! I don't like him like that."

Chloe hums to herself with a smile, "Well that's good, because you took an oath." She says in a patronizing tone.

Beca's eyebrows furrow, "Yeah."

"Alright!" Chloe exclaims, "I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jiggle juice! See you later!"

"Make good choices." Beca calls.

"I don't know the words, but I can," Jesse sings handing Beca a cup.

"Thank you."

"This is awesome"

"It's definitely something." She agrees.

"We are the kings of campus!" Jesse screams out, ignored by most.

"So Beca," Jesse sat down and patted the seat beside him, "if you're not a Bella, what are you?"

Beca took a sip out of her cup, "A mystery I guess."

"That's for sure."

Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I didn't mean it that way," Jesse sputtered, "What I mean is, well I mean that you're-" Jesse took a deep breath, "You're a lot different than from what I thought you'd be like."

"And what's that mean?" Beca goaded him.

"Umm, well, I thought you were like hip and kinda indie." Jesee paused, "You've got all these tattoos and piercings, plus an attitude that says 'Hello world, I'm pissed.'"

"And now?"

"Well I don't know, it's just a first impression. I could be totally wrong."

"You're right. Maybe I'm a way uptight stuffy conservative that's a virgin waiting till marriage."

"Yeah." Jesse laughed, "Like how I deal crack, drive a Harley and I hit the gym everyday. Plus I'm a tiger in the sack." Jesse wiggled his eyebrows.

"Or you're an annoying singing nerd that likes to cuddle and long walks in the park."

"Well I guess you'll just have to give that first impression a second glance."

Beca played with the rim of her cup, "Ehh, I think I was right the first time."

"It never hurts to question it." Jesse quipped.

Beca let out a snort, "Well it's been great." She stood and made her way to the stairs, "I'm gonna go fin Benji now."

Jesse watched her descend the stairs, "No, Beca-"

"No thanks nerd!" She called.

Jesse jumped up, "Beca wait up!" He caught up to her, "Beca, Benji didn't make the Trebles."

"What?" Beca asked, not quite sure she heard him right.

"I don't know, he wasn't at the initiation."

Beca glanced around, her shoulders slumped a little when she didn't point out her friend.

"Are you serious?" Eventually her eyes fell on a particular Treble, "Bumper is such a dick." Beca set down her drink and began to walk.

Jesse followed her line of path, "Beca what are you doing?" She ignored him, "Beca!" He ran in front of her, "Beca, this isn't going to fix anything."

"What?" Beca looked past him, seeing what he thought, "No. No, I'm going to see Benji." She explained, "I don't care about that asshole."

"Oh, I just thought, I thought that-" Beca rolled her eyes and brushed past him, "Wait up! I'll take you there."

Beca turned around, she motioned for him to follow, "Then let's go."

* * *

"Benji?" She knocks again, "Benji it's me, Beca."

"I can open it for you-" Beca shushes him.

"Benji, come on. Open up." She's a little surprised when he actually does open.

"Hey Bec." He says quietly.

"Hey, you doin alright?"

"I'm fine. Just working on some magic tricks." He glances past her to see Jesse, and she doesn't miss the way his eyes linger on the Treble Maker hoodie.

"Show me?" Beca asks to get his mind off it.

"Yeah, okay." He says, much less enthusiastic than any other time.

Benji turns and walks into the room, and before Beca follows she turns to Jesse.

"Stay." She looks up at him, hoping he'd understand. Beca follows in, shutting the door behind her.

"It's just a simple hand trick really."

Beca watches as he pulls a ribbon through his hand over and over. "Benji."

"Hmm?" He looks up. Beca smiles sadly before sitting beside him. "So did you audition?"

"Uhh, yeah." She says a little uncomfortably, "I'm a Bella now."

"Really?" Benji says surprised, "That's really awesome Becs. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Benji." She pauses. "You know it doesn't matter what they think, right?" She says softly.

"Yeah. It's just." Benji sighs, "It's all I've ever wanted."

"I know." She rubs his back.

"And the BU Harmonics offered me a spot, but it's just not the same, you know?"

"Hey, don't let this make you think you're a bad singer. Okay?" She looks him in the eye, "You're amazing and no one can tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Bec." He smiles, "And there's always next year."

Beca gives him a small smile, "Of course there is." She pulls Benji into a hug, and he buries his head into the crook of her neck.

* * *

Jesse straightens when Beca finally emerges from his dorm room.

"Oh, you could have gone back."

"It's alright, it was getting pretty lame." Jesse throws her a crooked smile.

Beca rolls her eyes, "You're such a weirdo.

They walk down the hall together, "So," Beca looks up, "is he alright?"

"He will be, he's just bummed."

"Yeah." Jesse rubs the back of his neck. The two walk out the dorm building, "You wanna go back to Initiation Night?"

Beca sighed, "Not really, but I'm sure everyone is wondering why I ran off with a Treble."

"Oh? Am I too dangerous for you?" He quips.

Beca snorts, "No, just hated by Aubrey." Beca thinks back to the weird as hell oath she took.

"So you are a Bella." He says, more of a statement than question.

"You caught me." Beca holds her hands up.

"No, I knew the whole time." Jesse smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I saw your audition."

"No you didn't." Beca stated.

"Oh, but I did." Jesse stopped walking to face Beca, "Oh!" He sang out, "You're gonna miss me by hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, you're-"

"Okay! Okay!" Beca yelled, she could feel her face heating up. "I get it, you were there."

"Aww, Bec! I was just getting to the best part!" He whined.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms and walked away.

"You're going to have to teach me that cup thing." Jesse replied cheekily.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Beca said sarcastically.

Jesse smiled, "Can't wait."

Beca rolled her eyes. The two had made their way back to the amphitheater and were now standing at the entrance.

"Hey," Beca grabbed his forearm, "Thanks for coming with."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"And if you could just-" Beca paused, "I don't know, look out for Benji, he's had a hard time fitting in and all."

Jesse looked at Beca, he could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Taking her hand from his arm he gave it a squeeze, "Sure thing."

Beca smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Jesse could feel his heart beating a little faster than usually. Beca's hand was warm, like really warm. And she was pretty, so pretty. Hot too. This alcohol had to be getting to him.

"Uh, Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now." She looked at were he was still holding her hand.

He quickly retracted it as if her hand was on fire. He let out an awkward laugh and rubbed his neck, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah well, I'll see you around." Beca smiled and side stepped him to rejoin the party.

"Beca wait," She turned, "I, uhh." He stuttered.

"Come on Swanson." Crossing her arms.

Jesse opened and closed his mouth before he walked over and grabbed Beca's face, kissing her. The kiss wasn't hot and heavy, but it wasn't a peak on the cheek either.

He noticed how warm her lips, like her hands, were. And soft.

It took a second for Beca to register what he was doing. His breath tasted like alcohol, but she was sure hers did too. And by the time she uncrossed her arms to push him off, it was already over.

They stared at one another, both surprised by the turn of events.

He was about to apologize before Beca beat him to it, "Well, thanks again for Benji."

Normally, Beca probably would have kneed the guy in his sensitive area. But not wanting to make a scene, she quickly turned on her heel and rushed down the stairs, praying no one saw.

Jesse was left standing alone at the top of the stairs like an idiot. He was so stupid, why would he think to kiss her?

Rubbing his face and shaking himself Jesse made his way back to the party.

"Freshmeat!" Jesse glanced over to see Bumper standing among some other Trebles. He looked around himself to see no one else was behind him, "Yes you!" Bumper called again.

"What's up?" Jesse asked.

"Donald here thinks Kolio can do more shots than you." Jesse looked over to see Donald standing behind Kolio, "But I told him there's no way. So are you going to prove him wrong?"

Jesse really just wanted go go curl up in his bed, but his fellow Trebles were waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I guess." He conceded. He needed to get shit faced tonight to forget how awkward and stupid he was with Beca.

"Yes!" Bumper screamed, "Freshmeat shot contest!" The rest of Trebles cheered along with their captain, and Jesse couldn't help but smile when his fellow Trebles pushed him along.

They seemed to draw some attention, because as Bumper explained the rules most people were watching.

"Okay, we'll go one shot at a time. Who ever goes the longest wins."

"Boo!" Someone screamed, "No prizes or consequence?" Murmuring began and it seemed that most people agreed with the spokesperson.

"Okay, okay." Donald stepped up, "Loser _and_ their voucher," said looking pointedly at Bumper, "have to streak through the quad."

A ripple of cheers went amongest the crowd, "Alright!" Bumper challenged back, setting the shot glasses in front of Jesse and Kolio, "You better win this." Bumper threatened under his breath to Jesse.

Shot one burned down Jesse's throat.

Kolio said he was just getting started on shot two.

Around shot three Jesse caught Beca's eye. She was standing towards the back with a rather large girl who looked to be beckoning her to drink more. She raised an eyebrow watching him as Bumper filled up his glass.

Shot four caused Jesse's vision to blur, it burned less though.

Shot five didn't totally make it down his throat.

At shot six Jesse tried to do the cup thing Beca did. No one was quite sure what he was doing and he ended up needing a new glass afterwards.

At shot seven Jesse had no clue what was going on, everyone sounded like they were singing. Maybe they were.

Eight shots were enough for Kolio as he proceeded to trip over himself and fall onto Donald.

"Yes!" Bumper screamed, "Start stripping!"

Eight shots were also enough for Jesse to think it'd be a good idea for him to take on another challenger.

Fat Amy offered to do eight shots to make the playing field even.

Jesse refused and took shot nine before Amy's glass was even filled.

And the last thing Jesse could remember was lifting shot ten to his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Am I the worst or what? That was a very long delay, I hope a longer than usual chapter makes up for it. (I know it probably doesn't) And to be honest, I wouldn't expect anything till after next Monday. I've got some AP testing that needs cramming for.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, a little Jeca. We'll see where this all goes! Leave a little review, follow or favorite!**

**-4minute**


	4. Chapter 4

**_September_**_** 1st, 2012**_

Cold water rushed over the side of his head and down his neck.

"Get up!"

Jesse groaned, "What the hell?"

"Time to get up!" The voice shouted again, "Do I need to get another glass of water?"

Jesse sighed and opened his eyes, being momentarily blinded by the light. Sitting up the blood rushed to his head and made him dizzy, making him want to throw up.

His eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He was sitting on the floor of the Treble house, which looked to be a mess, and surrounded by most of the Trebles.

"What happened last night?" Jesse mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You got so wasted!" Hat exclaimed, "It was awesome."

Jesse rolled the kinks in his neck, he really wanted to take a shower and curl up into his bed.

"I found Kolio!" Jesse flinched at the loudness, "He was passed out in the backyard."

Donald helped walk Kolio into the room, and unceremoniously dumped him on the floor next to Jesse.

"So," Bumper began, "how was your first night as a Treble?"

"What time is it?" Kolio groggily asked beside him.

"Eight in the morning." Uni answered.

Jesse grimaced, wondering how little sleep he had gotten. "And you woke us up because?"

"First Treble meeting."

Jesse looked around, it was disgusting. There were cups and bottles scattered around, along with empty pizza boxes. "What happened here?"

"Don't you remember?" Hat asked, receiving a blank stare from Jesse.

"Wow." Donald exclaimed, "You must have been so shit faced."

"And I feel like shit now." Jesse responded closing his eyes, leaning against the couch.

"No, no." Bumper snapped his fingers, "We have a meeting."

"Can't you give us ten minutes?" Kolio asked, he sounded like he was going to be sick.

"No." Bumper answered, "So, you've both made it through initiation."

"Surprising that one of you didn't die of alcohol poisoning first." Donald added.

Jesse made a face, wondering just how much he drank.

"And now that you're official members, you have to pull your weight." Bumper began, "Starting by cleaning the house."

Jesse frowned looking around, it would at least take half the day.

"Good luck!" Bumper turned and walked towards the door, a few Trebles following.

"Wait!" Kolio called, "Is that the only reason you woke us up?"

"Umm." Bumper thought, "Yeah. Yeah it is. Have the house cleaned by ten when we have out real Treble meeting."

"Oh god, I think I'm going-"

Jesse grimaced as Kolio emptied his stomach on the ground.

"And you can start with that." Bumper called over his shoulder.

Most Trebles followed out the door, a few going up stairs, probably to go back to bed.

Jesse sighed, his head was pounding and felt as bad as Kolio did.

"You want some coffee or something?"

Jesse looked up to see Donald had stayed behind, they were the only two left in the room after Kolio ran off.

"No thanks, I just want to get this place cleaned up so I can go back to sleep." Jesse stood, trying to keep his balance while his head spun.

"Yeah, sorry about all this. It's tradition and all." Donald shrugged.

"I just wish I wasn't so hung over."

Donald smirked, "Bumper likes to get the newbies as drunk as possible so this day is so much worse."

Jesse sat down on the couch rubbing his head, "What a dick." He muttered.

"It's not so bad when your on the other side, it's fun watching you guys make asses of yourself."

Jesse looked up, somewhat panicked, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing much." Donald shrugged, "Sang a little too loud, broke some glasses, got rejected by girls."

Last night trickled into his mind. Bumper had made everyone pregame at the house. He had a shot contest. Took Beca to see Benji. Kissed Beca after seeing Benji.

Jesse groaned.

"Some of it coming back to you?"

"The parts I wish wouldn't." He mumbled.

Donald nodded, "Well, sorry about having to clean up and all. At least you're not in Kolio's position."

Jesse grunted in response.

"And don't worry, the meeting probably won't start till one-ish. You've got time to clean."

"Great." Jesse mumbled.

"Well, I'll see you then." Donald turned and left out the door.

Jesse stood from the couch, getting up slowly as possible. He walked to the kitchen, which surprisingly wasn't as dirty as the living room.

Pouring a himself a glass of water and taking a sip, Jesse leaned against the counter wondering where Kolio had run off to. He really didn't want to clean this house alone.

Sighing, Jesse grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink and started picking up bottles.

* * *

Luckily for Jesse, only the bottom floor needed cleaning. Kolio had passed out in the bathroom and Jesse didn't have the heart to wake him.

It only took about an hour, an hour and a half to get everything picked up, floor washed, and windows open since the place reaked of alcohol and vomit.

According to Donald he had about three hours till the meeting.

Making sure he had all of his belongings, Jesse headed back to his dorm.

After taking a shower, a few aspirins, and setting an alarm, Jesse passed out in his bed.

* * *

People were talking.

His head still pounded. Jesse could only imagine how much worse it would be when he opened his eyes.

"And she wants me to take my earrings out too."

"To be honest, they don't really match the Bella style."

"Yeah well, what ever."

Jesse could feel himself drifting back into a deep sleep.

"Anything else happen?"

"She threatened to kick me out."

"What!"

Jesse jerked up at the loud noise.

"Look who's up."

Groaning, Jesse held his head between his hands.

"Beca this is serious, why are you getting kicked out on the first day?"

Jesse glanced over to see Benji sitting at his desk and Beca lounging on his bed.

"She thinks I have a toner or something."

"What the heck is that?" Benji asked.

Jesse grabbed his phone to see it was just after noon, he must have slept past his alarm that went off half an hour ago. He probably should get going.

"Who even knows." Beca answered.

Sitting up, the whole world spun in Jesse's eyes. He tried to keep himself upright, but felt very unstable.

"Rough night?" Benji asked.

"I don't even know." Jesse mumbled.

"Someone can't handle their alcohol." Beca quipped.

Jesse eyed her warily.

"Did you even come back here last night?" Benji asked.

"I have no idea. All I remember is taking some shots, and the next thing I know Bumper was pouring water on my face and orders me to clean the house."

Beca scoffed at the last part, enjoying the story at his expense.

"Well," Jesse stood from his bed, "I need to get going. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Benji said in response.

He caught Beca's eye before he shut the door.

* * *

"Look who decided to show up."

Jesse had just walked through the door to see Bumper standing in front of him.

"Shut up Bump," someone called from the living room, "He's like the first one here and the house is cleaner than it's ever been."

Bumper narrowed his eyes a Jesse sidestepped him to walk in the living room.

Taking a seat beside Uni, Jesse looked around to see that about half the Trebles were there.

Bumper followed in and took an empty seat. "So, how bad's your hangover?"

"It's pretty shitty." Jesse replied, rolling his eye at Bumper's smile.

Slowly the Trebles trickled in, Kolio stumbling, looking like he'd stayed where Jesse had left him some hours ago.

Eventually all the Trebles were present except one.

"Where the hell is Donald?" Bumper asked to no one in particular.

"Why don't you call him?" Hat asked.

"Why don't you call him?" Bumper mocked, "God Hat." None the less, Bumper pulls out his phone and dialed a number.

As the phone was ringing, the front door opened and shut loudly.

"Bumper!"

Bumper put his phone back in his pocket. "Where have you been dude?"

Donald stomped into the room, his shirt was soaked, "Why didn't you warn me you told Aubry?"

Bumper laughed at his friend's appearance, "Oh dude! That's sucks."

"Shut up Bumper." Donald grumbled as he ran upstairs to change.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, looking around the room for an explanation.

"Nothing." Uni said, "Just Donald's girl troubles."

Jesse frowned.

Donald reappeared in a new shirt, "You could have at least shot me a text or something."

Bumper shrugged, "Forgot."

"Yeah, well Kori didn't." Donald took the seat next to Jesse. "She poured her ice coffee all over me!" Donald exclaimed.

Most of the Trebles laughed in response except the two new ones who had no idea what they were talking about.

"I don't get it." Kolio spoke up, "What did you do?"

"That, my fellow Treble, is what this meeting about." Bumper began, "This year, we have gotten," He paused for dramatic suspense, "two Bellas kicked out on the first day!"

All but the two newest Trebles cheered along with each other.

"How'd you do that?" Kolio asked.

"Well," Bumper sat back down in his chair, "the Bellas have some stupid rule about not sleeping with us or something. And those that do, are out."

"So you guys try and sleep with the Bellas?" Jesse asked trying to piece together the story.

"More or less." Uni answered.

"And then I," Bumper gestured to himself, "inform their crazy leader."

"And," Donald added, glaring at Bumper, "forget to tell us and let us blindly go talk to the girl you got kicked out, who happened to have a large ice coffee in her hand."

"Sorry bro, I thought you'd just hit it and quit it." Donald rolled his eyes.

"Wait," Jesse said, "You just tell Aubry and let the girls get kicked out?"

"Umm, yeah." Bumper answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Kolio asked.

"It's not my fault the dumb bitch couldn't keep it in her pants." Bumper shrugged. "And besides, the less girls they have, the worse they are."

"And," Uni started, "Trebles that hook up with a Bella-"

"Get a solo!" Bumper cut Uni off, giving him a death stare, "Any Treble that hooks up with a Bella gets a solo."

"And this year, it's me!" Donald exclaimed, proud of his accomplishment.

"Ah, ah!" Bumper began, "You need the proof." He finished with a smug smile.

Donald shifted in his set and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Bumper.

Bumper pulled out a few pictures, "Well, looks like you did it." He said in approval.

Throwing the pictures on the coffee table so everyone could take a look, Bumper stood and pulled out a box from the television stand.

Jesse craned his neck to see a few pictures of Donald and a girl kissing against a building.

Bumper returned placing the box in the table and opening it.

It was a large black leather box, with a maroon treble clef on the top. Bumper turned the numbers on the lock and it clicked open. "And this is the box of proof." Bumper turned the box so it was visible, "All proof goes in the box, where it stays." He ended seriously.

Donald picked up his several pictures, "And now it's my turn to join." He dropped them inside.

"Wait," Kolio said, "if two girls got kicked out, who's the other Treble?"

"That would be me." Uni raised his hand, smiling.

"And your proof?" Bumper asked.

"Oh," Uni's face fell, "I forgot about that." He said dumbly.

"Well no solo." Bumper stated.

"Ehh, he did get a Bella kicked out though." Donald mentioned.

Bumper's face scrunched up, "Maybe you can hold a mic."

Uni smiled and nodded his head, "Awesome."

Meanwhile Jesse had been sorting through the photos, "All these pictures are just off people kissing, I thought you had to sleep with them?"

"What kind of sick freak are you that you want to see that?" Bumper asked.

"What!" Jesse exclaimed, "No, no! I just thought-"

"It's fine." Donald cut him off, "Sex with a Treble gets you kicked out off the Bellas, a hook up gets you a solo."

"So you only have to make out to get a solo?" Jesse asked curiously, his mind going back to Beca.

"You need proof." Bumper added.

"Do you tell Aubry about all the Bellas?"

"If it won't get them kicked out, we don't waste our time." Donald and Bumper glanced at one another.

"Why?" Donald asked, "Do you have something to say?"

Jesse shook his head, deciding against it.

"Does Aubry know about this?" Kolio asked, motioning to the box.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Bumper shrugged, "But it's not like we care, she gets to kick out her Bellas and we get our solos."

"Shouldn't you give solos out based on talent?" Jesse asked, thinking this whole game was dumb.

"That's not the way things work here." Bumper answered.

"Yeah, but what if-" Jesse was cut off before he could finish.

"Do you or do you not want a solo?"

He looks around the room, "I mean, I guess."

"Then it's simple, you hook up with a Bella."

* * *

She sat at the desk in the radio station, her oversized headphones on her ears and a pen in her mouth, bobbing her head to the beat.

Beca had actually been somewhat on time today. On time enough that she had put away enough CDs that she felt she deserved a break, and pulled out some music sheets she'd been working on, and Jesse still hadn't shown up.

Beca saw him last on his way out of his dorm when she had been there with Benji.

She had been replaying last nights events over and over in her head.

Why'd he do it? Was it because he was drunk? Why didn't she push him off?

True he wasn't too bad on the eyes. And he was such a dork, and he made her laugh. But he could get her kicked out of the Bellas, then she could kiss L.A. goodbye.

As if on cue, she saw someone enter the room from the corner of her eye. She removed her headphones and placed them on her neck.

Beca watched Jesse come around the shelves "Hey." He greeted her.

"Didn't think you were coming." Beca looked back down at her work.

"Yeah, the Treble meeting went a little long." Jesse dropped his bag next to the table, walking around to see what Beca was working on.

Beca quickly folded up her music and put it in her backpack, Jesse looked at her strangely, "Luke's been looking for-"

"Jesse?" Luke walked out of the booth.

"Yeah?"

"You're late." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"I know, sorry. I was-"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Don't make a habit of it."

Beca and Jesse watched as Luke shut the door and walked back onto the sound booth.

"I don't get it." Jesse turned to face Beca, "You're late every single day, and he's never said a thing."

"But Luke likes me." Beca pointed out as she zipped up her backpack and dropped it on the floor.

"That's for sure." Jesse mumbled under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Oh nothing." Jesse answered loosely. He grabbed a crate from outside the booth and brought to the table.

Beca continued to eye him. "So," she began, grabbing CDs from the crate, "How was your meeting?"

When he didn't answer right away, Beca looked up to see him starring at her. True, it was one of the first times she started a conversation that didn't involve teasing, but he didn't have to act too surprised.

"I, uhh- It was good." Jesse answered after a moment, "And the Bellas?"

Beca scoffed, "They're a bunch of lunatics."

"Yeah, they seemed pretty wild last night."

"I'm surprised you remember any of it." Beca comments.

"Trust me, I don't." Beca can't explain why she felt saddened by that, "Donald says I made an ass of myself."

"You really did." Beca answers, even though it wasn't a question.

She's kind of mad that he might not remember their kiss. Not that it meant much to her. Still, you shouldn't just go around kissing people. It's rude, and that's how diseases spread.

"Did I miss anything important?" He asks.

"You tell me." Beca retorts. She can't tell if there's an under lying message to his question or not.

Jesse raises an eyebrow at her tone.

Beca suddenly felt her cheeks flush. She was over reacting. She was being one of the crazy girls that Beca always wanted to slap in high school.

Jesse was drunk. Jesse was drunk, and Jesse kissed her. But Jesse was drunk and he probably doesn't remember it and he probably didn't mean it.

Beca quickly put her head phones back on her ears and tried her best to ignore Jesse for the rest of her shift.

* * *

Beca readjusts her backpack on her shoulder.

It had been a long awkward two hours for Beca while working at the station. Although she had listened to her music for the duration after her conversation with Jesse, music can't stop the glances.

The boxes of CDs had been put away in about an hour, but Luke made them stay the entire shift.

So when the clock struck six, Beca quickly grabbed her bag and piled up her sheet music that she had pulled out again, and left Jesse sitting alone at the table.

"Beca!" She could hear him calling her since her head phones were around her neck. "Wait up!" Beca could hear his footsteps coming up behind her.

Did she really think she could out walk him?

"Hey," Jesse walks beside her, "I was calling you."

Beca looks up, "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I didn't hear." She looks forward again.

"Yeah." Jesse pauses, "Is everything alright?" He asks, somewhat timidly.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" She answers curtly, not taking her eyes off ahead.

"You just seemed quiet today."

"Nope, everything's fine." Jesse walks in front of Beca, "What are you doing?" She crosses her arms further, holding her folder of music closer to her chest.

"Beca," He begins, "If this is about last night. I'm sorry-"

"Oh, so you do remember?" Beca asks, disdain dripping from her voice.

Jesse is taken back by her sudden anger, "I just wanted to say I was sorry, and it wasn't right-"

"You know what? Don't worry about it." Beca waves, and she walks past Jesse, forcefully bumping him with her shoulder.

Jesse recoils, "Beca, wait!" He reaches fore her, grabbing her arm, and in the process spilling the folder and all it's contents.

"What the hell dude?" Beca yells looking at the ground.

"I- I'm sorry." He stutters, trying to bend down to pick up the papers.

"Stop!" Beca swats his hands away, she grabs her papers and shoves them into the folder, "Just stop." Properly arranging her folder back in her arms, Beca stands up, "We're not anything." She motions between the two of them, "And there's nothing going on here. And I don't want anything from you. So,"

She leaves it at that, and turns and walks away leaving Jesse standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

**A/N: So tada. I actually wrote this right after I posted the last chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I only had some trouble with the ending because I didn't know where I wanted to go with the relationship. But I guess what I wrote will work.**

**Until next time, 4minute.**


End file.
